1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dischargeable hand weapons and in particular to methods and apparatuses for reducing the criminal usefulness of such weapons.
2. Description of Related Art
Dischargeable hand weapons are popular for defense of persons. Reducing the criminal usefulness of those weapons would save many lives and prevent much crime.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,003,152, 4,154,014, 4,256,013, 4,457,091, 4,467,545 and 4,563,827 each disclose means for preventing the discharging of a hand weapon by an unauthorized person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,013 discloses a hand weapon having a hand supported part linked by a nonrigid means to a relatively large part of the weapon that controls the discharging of the weapon. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 242,567 discloses a related form. In addition, gun stores sometimes link guns to other objects with cables or chains in order to prevent theft.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,003,152 and 4,488,370 each disclose an apparatus that can link a person to a hand weapon by means of a transmitter and receiver and prevents the discharging of the weapon if there is no linkage.